


you won't believe in love until the day you try

by pinkvalentines



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Love Confessions, Revelations, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkvalentines/pseuds/pinkvalentines
Summary: what would've happened in the season two finale had -that- event never happened? a fix it fic but with my twist
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	you won't believe in love until the day you try

**Author's Note:**

> to note:  
> no car crash and no note finding  
> jen is oblivious to her own feelings basically and judy Knows but jen doesn't  
> title taken from: 'Why Don't We Live Together?' from pet shop boys (as all my titles come from)

Jen’s cruising down the streets, laughing along with whatever Judy exclaims. She can’t believe that Judy willingly bought her son a car. It was still processing in her head. 

“Do you like the big butts?,” Judy teases, leaning into Jen’s space. 

“Will you please stop?,” it comes out agitated but not at all, something inside Jen turns as the teasing chat continues. It’s almost like the ‘butterflies in your gut’ type of feeling. Gross. 

“You stop. Stop!” Judy yells. “Oh shit!,” Jen’s heart beats faster and the vehicle comes to a skidding stop. 

“Oh my god,” Jen breathes out, looking up to see the stop sign finally put up, only taking a year for it to happen. She’s glad it’s up. 

“Look what you did!” Judy expresses, also out of breath, pointing at the sign. 

“Look what I did!” it comes out as a loud whisper. Jen turns her head to look at Judy. 

“That’s your stop sign,” her words are rushed out of her mouth, she keeps looking back and forth between Jen and the sign. 

Jen chuckles a “Yeah.”

“You made that happen! I mean you’re practically a hero!” Judy cheers her on, touching her shoulder. 

Jen let’s out, “No,” in disbelief that she literally made it happen, like it’s not real. 

“Yes!” Judy insisted. 

“No,” “I mean you’re probably gonna save somebody’s life!” Judy keeps on persisting. 

“I mean c'mon let’s not get carried away, it’s a stop sign,” Jen rebuttals. 

“Yeah but imagine if it did save someone’s life,” Hale says, reaching over to touch the other’s arm again. 

Jen scoffs and shakes her head, just as she’s about to drive, she notices a speeding car just fly by the intersection, “You fucking asshole! Watch where you’re going!” she honks at the car that left the scene. Angry that they could cause a wreck. She breathes in, calming herself. 

“Are you okay?,” Judy and her concern for others. She puts her hand on the blonde’s arms, squeezing slightly. Her own heart beating a million miles an hour. 

“Yeah just some fucking dipshit who doesn’t know how to fucking drive!” she yells in the last three words, looking at the direction that the speeding driver went to, hands clenching around the steering wheel. Judy winces at that. 

Judy says nothing, unsure of what to say, mainly to let Jen calm down. All that’s heard is the sound of their heart beats and the hard breathing coming from Jen. Once she decides she is stable or calm enough, Jen looks at Judy and groans, “let’s go home okay.” 

Judy smiles at her, “Let’s.” Her stomach does flips at the thought of going home with Jen. She practically paid the house off, so it’s not unfair to say that she lives there as well. It’d been a year since the whole mess happened, it was something that she really wanted to do, to help Jen and her family. 

Jen looks both ways before she drives over the intersection. “That person would’ve seriously caused a wreck, God,” she shakingly sighs out, looking at the road ahead.

“Hey hey we’re safe. It’s okay.” Judy reassures, rubbing her arm. 

“That stop sign saved _our_ lives,” “It sure fucking did,” Jen’s still clenching the steering wheel tightly, shoulders tense. She almost reached the house, panic turning into excitement for what her son is about to receive. 

She reaches her house, parks the car on the curb, and tells Judy, “Oh god, he’s gonna die when he sees this! Thank you again. You didn’t have to do this.” “Oh shush. I wanted to. Besides, it’s his birthday, what teenage boy wouldn’t want a car for their birthday?” Judy questions back, tiniest bit cocky in her response. 

They exit the car and walk into the house, as if nothing happened and no car was bought. 

They catch him in the kitchen, sitting at the island and talking with Henry. The pair turn to face each other and grin lovingly. 

“Hey boys,” Judy tries to play off her excitement and she hopes that they are oblivious to the tone in her voice. Jen walks next to her, trying to also not look nervous. They stand close to the boys. 

“Hi!” Henry beams at her voice, turning around in the stool to greet them. 

“Come outside,” Jen says and takes Charlie’s hand. 

“What fucking happened?” he questions, voice wary. “Oh! What is it?” Henry prods at the words that his mother says, but gets no answer. The boys move to stand up and walk with the women. 

“Nothing. You have to come outside,” Judy says and begins walking back to the front door. 

When they all reach the front door, Jen tells Charlie to close his eyes, “Why?” “Stop questioning! God! Close your eyes,” she groans. “Fine fine they’re closed. Happy?” Jen smirks at him, she and Judy grab Charlie’s arms to lead him out of the house. 

He hears the door open and then he’s led out the house by both women, on either side of him. Henry follows suit, gasping at what he sees. They stop in the middle of the front yard. 

“Open your eyes,” both women exclaim. He opens his eyes, dumbfounded by the sight in front of him. 

“What the fuck! Oh my- Thank you!” He turns to hug his mom. 

“Happy birthday,” Harding replies, muffled in her son's shoulder. He pulled away shakingly, stuck in place, in obvious shock. “I didn’t think you’d buy me a car!” He yells out. 

Once his knees unlocked, he ran to the drivers side of the car, Jen throwing the keys to him, “Here!” He catches the keys and unlocks the car, gets in excitedly. Henry also goes to the passenger side door, getting in with his brother. 

“Seriously, I fucking can’t believe you got him a car,” “What else was I going to do with the money? We’re safe and okay and I wanted to do this,” she strokes Jen’s arm. She doesn’t know why but her stomach turns at that gesture. Judy’s done it millions of times but why is it _now_ that it means something to Jen? She definitely doesn’t want to explore it, but she knows that she kind of has to, these feelings getting more and more intense by the day; it’s getting harder to ignore. 

Judy smiles along with the boys as she sees them look up from the car radio. Jen also grins at them, seeing her boys talk to each other about whatever new feature the car has. She motions for them to get out of the vehicle, only to be met with Charlie making a sign with his hand that she knows means to wait a bit longer. 

She turns her head to see Judy looking at her, so happy and excited. “Should I tell him that I got the car?” she mentions, swaying in the slightest. “Of fucking course. I can’t take the credit for this. It was all you, I only went with you but you did that,” gesturing to the car, appalled that Judy wouldn’t want to take the credit. 

“I was just asking,” Judy assures Jen. At that, the boys leave the car, giddy and so excited. They walk to the pair. 

“Hey, hey, Judy has something she wants to tell you,” Jen switches her gaze from Judy to look at Charlie, “Don’t you?” “Yes... I got you the car, Charlie,” Judy stammers a bit, nervous without knowing why, maybe about finding out his reaction. 

“ _You_ bought the car?” he questions and points to the vehicle. “Yeah _I_ did,” confidence in voice, smiling at the teenage boy. 

She definitely didn’t expect a hug from the oldest boy but was suddenly in his arms, “Thank you so much, god,” he breathes out into her shoulder. Jen was also surprised that he gave Judy a hug, this one being the third one he’s given her since they’ve met. 

“You’re welcome, happy birthday by the way,” she replies with a smile and a bit of cockiness in her voice. She rubs his back and then he pulls away, first looking at her face and then at Jen. This time, both Harding boys hug their mom, clearly excited. 

“Don’t get carried away,” Jen twists her head and whispers to the younger woman from her hug. “Oh who said I’d get ‘carried away?’” mocking Jen, she tilts her head, squinting at the older woman. Jen just smirks. The boys pull away from their mom. 

“Hey let’s go back inside,” she states, waving her hand at the house. “What about letting me test drive it?” he looks at her, not sure of what expression he has, maybe that of cockiness or smugness. “Oh fuck I didn’t- didn’t think of that,” voice turning to a whisper mid sentence. 

“I guess we’ll do that,” she claims. 

Soon, the family is in the car, Charlie and Jen in the front, along with Judy and Henry in the backseat. Judy can sense Jen’s nervousness and puts her hands on her shoulders, hoping to calm her down. Jen doesn’t know why she’s nervous, it’s not like he doesn’t know how to fucking drive. She supposes that it’s just because it’s a mother thing, not wanting her child to grow up. 

They cruise for a while, going all around the beach city, and then Charlie suggests going on the freeway, which gets a “fuck no, we’re not doing that,” from Jen. She tells him to take them home because the sun was starting to set and she didn’t want her son to drive out at night. 

He reaches the house, parking on the curb in front of the house. Charlie sincerely thanks both women for giving him “the best gift ever.” “It’s nothing honestly,” Judy brushes it off but it fills her heart with lots of love, to know that she did something so nice for him. 

They all walk into the threshold, chatting away. Jen walks a bit behind the trio, admiring the sight, smiling at them. It was rare for her son to feel happy, ever since his father's passing. She relishes in that, and will remember it dearly forever. 

The boys separate from the women, walking up the stairs to most likely play video games together in Charlie’s room. Jen and Judy walk to the kitchen, where the blonde is reaching for a bottle of white wine, she grabs two wine glasses and sets them down on the island counter. The feeling of butterflies comes back and it scares her, _what the fuck?_ Jen thinks as she looks at the brunette, waiting for her to pour some wine into the glass. 

She pours a good amount of liquid into Judy’s cup, and then does the same for herself. It’d been a day, a good one to be precise. They sit in comfortable silence, taking sips of the alcohol. 

Then Jen sighs, “Thanks again. I mean it. I love you,” the last words seem so heavy in her mouth, as if she couldn’t dare to speak them. Judy looks at her and says, “I love you too. You're welcome,” she takes Jen’s hands into hers and rubs her knuckles softly. 

Jen feels herself blush and it’s so unlike her. Seriously where was this coming from? She had never felt this way. She groans internally, thinking about how she _has_ _to_ look into whatever the fuck this is. She turns her head away from Judy’s sight, like that will take away the blush forming on her cheeks. She retracts her hands and rubs them on her thighs, palms getting sweaty. It was like a high school crush all over again. She definitely hates the thought of it. 

After they finish their wine and they say their good nights, Judy walks to the guesthouse and Jen walks up to her room, needing to be alone, though Jen almost tells her that she could sleep in her bed. 

She does her nightly routine, showers, in hopes of washing away the feelings, and then lays on top of the covers. Now she can audibly groan, hitting her fists on either side of her. She hates how Judy makes her feel, though it’s not hate, rather frustration. Would it be straight to have a fucking crush on your female best friend? No it’s not. But it never occurred to her that maybe she’s not as straight as she thinks. 

She obviously knows about Judy’s attraction for women, she didn’t need a fucking sign to know that. Hell, the woman was practically a witch, that was besides the point. 

Jen thinks back to when they initially met, if she was being honest, Jen thought they would crash and hate each other but they were in this together, no one else knew them quite like each other. Harding noticed she had feelings for her friend when Judy met Michelle. It filled her with jealousy, even though they were just friends and not a couple, she literally couldn’t control Judy like that. And whatever she and Ben did was unlike her. It was crazy to even think about being with him, she killed the guy's brother for crying out loud! She knew that she could never be this open with someone else, Judy made her soft and it was disgusting. 

She _loves_ her. A total fucking shock. 

“What the fuck,” a chuckle comes out of her. It’s not funny at all. Is she _gay_ ? It was a weird revelation, especially one to have when you’re in your mid forties. _Is this what a midlife crisis feels like?_ she thinks to herself, mind going a million miles a second. Jen knows she has to say something to Judy, it’s not like they can avoid each other. But this new revelation… it’s odd. Had her feelings for men been faked all along? Had she ever felt good with men? Was she actually in love with her husband of almost twenty years? She has the answers her own questions, knowing it was all an elaborate facade. A fucked up facade, she’d forced herself to feel attraction to men. God this is fucked up. 

She sinks her head into the pillow, feeling a multitude of emotions, overthinking many things before sleep washed over her. 

  
  
  


Inside the guesthouse, Judy meditates on the pullout bed. The day was a stressing one and being able to calm down after a long day was absolutely necessary, to release any anxious thoughts. 

She’s humming along to a tune when she thinks about Jen. It’s not anything bad, but about something she noticed. Judy had learned that, recently, Jen would be a bit nervous around her. It was a slight change that even she thinks Jen didn’t notice. The blonde would stammer her words when talking directly to Judy, she would go tense with any affection she showed her (though Judy thinks it’s just because that’s how she is but she’s come to realize that Jen actually likes the touches Judy provides, so it can’t be because she hates the grabbing), and she could _feel_ Jen _look_ at her, looking with purpose. She definitely couldn’t blame her. 

It was nothing to Judy, really. Crushes came and went, she could name a handful of women she’s had crushes on. This was her normal, having realized at a young age. Though she’d wonder what the other thought of her, it was so obvious that something was up with Jen, but what if it’s nothing and she’s overthinking it, blowing it out of proportion? _Maybe I’ll tell her soon_ , thinking intently on what she should say. She then sleeps thinking about Jen. 

  
  
  


Jen waits more than a week before acting on her thoughts, for the better of her sanity. Waiting for that long, however, felt like an eternity to the woman. The realization left her shocked, acknowledging something like this was new for her. It has to be let out sooner or later. 

  
  
  


One morning, Jen gets up with a gasp, the thought of _‘Tell her!’_ scream through her head. Another groan passes her lips and then she rubs her eyes. This sucks. It’s so weird to think about, she has feelings for her husband's killer and her former stalker, but then again, she’s not so innocent either. From an outside perspective, this is crazy but to Jen, it’s still crazy but not in the ‘how could you trust that woman?!’ type of way. 

Harding walks into the kitchen to see Judy making coffee. _Ugggghh I have to tell her._ She sets herself down on a stool and catches the attention of the brunette. 

“Good morning grumpy,” she teases, Jen realizing her facial expression is rather upsetting. Not her fault that she discovered something about herself that she didn’t even know about. She just smiled back. 

She figures that she better tell her before the boys come downstairs and interrupt them mid-conversation. “Hey, I have something to tell you,” she clears her throat, suddenly feeling it contract. 

“What’s wrong?” Judy leans against the countertop, hands clasped together. Immediately sensing something bad was going to happen, classic Judy. 

Jen turns her head back just to make sure they’re alone, “How do I say this?” the woman pauses, “God I uh… You know that I love you right?” “Of course I do,” Judy smiles adorably. 

“Well I loveyoumorethanthat,” words rushed out of her mouth. Judy is shocked? She can’t read her expression, so she retaliates and says, “I think I’m _in love_ with you,” Jen turns her head to avoid looking at the other woman. 

Judy pauses before saying, “I am too,” that makes Jen whip her head so fast, it felt like her neck was breaking off. She just looks at her with wide eyes. 

“What?!” it shocked her. The feelings were _mutual_? God help her, or maybe kill her, one of the two. 

“Yes, I _love_ you too,” Judy states, not sure if she should reach out and touch her. She looks straight at her, letting Jen know it’s true. 

“Goddd,” it’s nothing bad, though she wishes to die in that moment. Jen fans her face, feeling it burn up, gazing everywhere but at the woman in front of her. 

“Are you okay?,” the brunette asks. 

_Am I though? Why is this hard to admit? This shouldn’t be hard…_ “Yes,” she breathes out shakingly, finally looking at Judy. It was too intimate, too vulnerable of her. But it had to be let out because it would probably cause more harm than good, for the two of them. 

Before Judy gets a chance to speak, Jen says, “I just found out about these feelings,” voice straining on the last word. “I never thought I could feel this way about anyone else, after _he_ died, but you… you came into our lives,” referring to their family, “and gave us so much love. You’ve been such an important person for all of us,” Jen finishes her statement, making eye contact with the artist. 

“I’m glad you told me. I felt the same way, for a while now, I didn’t know when I would tell you. I thought I’d have to push these feelings away and continue life but I guess not,” smiling at the blonde, finally feeling like a weight has been lifted from her chest. 

“We’re on the same page,” Harding proclaims as if they haven’t been already. “Yeah I suppose so,” the younger woman replies. “Do I tell the boys? About this?” Jen gestures between them, so unsure of everything. 

“I think you should,” Hale comments. Jen is still dumbfounded at what Judy had said. Feeling like this would just be a dream and she’d wake up, like this had never happened. Jen pinches herself, oh it’s definitely real.

They stay silent for a few minutes, before Henry crashes the party. Then they go back, like nothing happened, like they didn’t just confess their feelings for each other. 

  
  
  


After breakfast, Jen pulls Judy into the garage. “What do I fucking tell them?,” voice above a whisper, looking nervously at the door, wishing that neither boy walks in. “‘ _Oh yeah guys your mom just found out that she’s gay? Who would’ve fucking guessed?_ ’ How would that look to them?” it’s stressing her out, she crosses her arms over her chest. 

“Just be honest with them, if we,” Judy points between them, “are going to be something, the truth is going to come out sooner or later, it’s not like you’re confessing something bad, Jen,” Jen scoffs, it’s true. 

“Yes, I understand that Judy, but god it would be so fucking weird for them to find out something like this. It’s fucking weird for me to even admit,” Jen sighs, it hurt. 

“I know, I know.” Judy just rubs her arm, caressing gently. She can’t be Jen in this situation, though she wishes it could be easier for the older woman. Judy just hopes that this plays itself out as smoothly as possible. 

Jen pauses before saying, “So are we a _thing_ ? I haven’t felt this way in a long time, I think I forgot about all the things that come with love. It’s like all new for me,” Jen sounds _shy_ , vulnerable, unlike herself, a weird expression for the normally angry woman. 

“It’s a thing if you want to make it a thing, I’ll go at your pace, trust me,” Judy comforts the older woman. 

“Okay thank you,” the blonde says, pulling the brunette into a hug. She reciprocates the gesture. This is going to be _their_ thing. Something that she wants, something that won’t feel bad. “This will be our thing, okay?” Jen exclaims. 

“Yeah it will,” Judy nods cheekily. She’s so fucking happy and excited for this. Like she’s been waiting many years for this. It all came into place. 

  
  
  


Judy makes dinner tonight, pasta with a salad. Jen sits at a stool, watching her cook, too nervous to even stand up. She knows that they won’t say anything bad but something in the back of her head says that they’ll hate her, judge her. She bounces her leg, which rarely happens. 

“Hey it’s going to be alright,” Judy reassures her, noticing that the normally expressive woman was quiet. That very slightly eased Jen’s mind. 

“Thanks,” is all she can say. She doesn’t know how she’ll do it. 

At the dinner table, it seems like her tongue has been cut out of her mouth because she feels like she can’t talk, normally one to make commentary. 

“Boys, I have something important to tell you,” it sounds like a slurring of words, tone full of anxiety. Jen looks at Judy for assurance and catches her smiling at her, almost encouraging her without saying any words. It’s like Judy’s telling her she can do it. 

“What happened?” because things are always happening, constantly, that Charlie isn’t surprised anymore. 

“Did something bad happen?,” Henry is too pure for her, she wonders if maybe the hospital switched babies, Jen knows it’s not true, but she wonders where he got these traits from. 

“Nothing bad happened,” reassuring her sons. “it’s just that… Judy and I are... together,” the woman states. 

There’s an eerie silence between the three people. She knows that they are processing it, more for her youngest son. It’s certainly something both boys didn’t expect to hear, though Henry had caught on. 

“So,” Henry speaks up first, “you are girlfriends now?” straining slightly at the word ‘girlfriends.’ 

Jen turns to look at him, a comforting expression on her face, “Yes, and it won’t change anything between us. We’re still a family,” looking up to Judy, “but now we’re a couple,” never thinking she’d ever say something like that again. 

“You’re _gay_?,” whispers Charlie, in disbelief. 

Judy wants to answer for her, but it’s not her talk, not her turn to speak, so she takes a sip of the wine as the conversation continues. 

“I mean, technically yes,” she pauses, god she wishes she could just skip this entire thing, not wanting to discuss her sexuality with her children, “I’m in love with her,” _don’t say anything dumb don’t say anything dumb don’t say anything dumb-_

Charlie just hums, “Alright,” mostly because what else is there to say, he goes back to eating the pasta. Jen let’s out a sigh. Thank nonexistent God. Judy rubs her hand, soothing her nerves. 

Nothing changes, really. Life continues as normal. 

After the stress inducing dinner, Jen asks Judy to sleep with her. It takes so much in Judy to not jump up with joy and exclaim her excitement to the older woman. This would be something worthy for the two of them. 

In the bedroom, both women lay on the comforter, watching whatever game show was on. Jen speaks up, “I thought they would hate me. I know they wouldn’t but it felt like something would happen. They’d flip out or whatever. It’s silly,” she brushes off the feeling. 

“No, no it’s not silly. C'mon they would never hate you. I think you handled it pretty well,” hoping to lighten her mood. “Besides it’s new territory so I understand the concern.” 

She sighs and then says, “Thanks. You’re too good at this. I wish you could’ve talked for me,” Jen slightly shakes her head. 

“Yeah I wish I could’ve, but you did it. The awkwardness is over,” Judy smiles. Jen chuckles at that. 

  
  
  


Nearing one a.m., Jen goes to sleep, heart feeling fuller as she lays with someone she loves. Judy sleeps facing the opposite direction, not knowing if Jen would like the holding while she slept, so she decided against it. She feels content and comfort as she lays next to Jen. 

In the morning, Judy is still there and her love for her only grows more. Jen realizes that maybe she has to tell Chris about this; Lorna can wait because to her, Judy is a ‘violent’ criminal who bought her out of the mortgage. She decides to wait a few days, to hopefully settle the relationship or whatever. 

  
  
  


A few days later, she sits in her office as Christopher walks in. 

“Hi, what’s going on? You seem way too happy and that’s not you,” Chris sits down in the chair in front of Jen, he’s suspicious of the new attitude, as anyone who knew her would. 

Jen cocks her head, “Hello to you too. I can’t be happy?,” questioning the man in front of her, she has to tell him. 

“Yes but this,” gesturing to Jen, “is like a new emotion for you…” he trails off. 

“Well I’m seeing someone right now so...,” Jen starts to feel herself blush at that. 

He gasps, “Scandalous! Who? Is that why you’re so happy?” he hits her hand. 

“Oh shut up. It’s Judy-” she’s cut off. 

Another gasp, “Wow! I kind of saw it coming.” he laughs at that. What the fuck? How? Jen gives him a puzzled look, eyes widening at that comment. 

“You ‘saw it coming?’,” making air quotes with her hands. How would he know of her relationship so soon?

“Do I have to explain it?” he sighs. 

Jen just looks at the man, surprised and astonished that he’d ‘caught on’ to Jen’s relationship. 

“Okay okay. First of all, you let her move in after weeks of knowing her-“ “She was homeless! Would you’ve wanted her to continue living with fucking old people?,” Jen rebuttals. 

Chris gives her a look that says a lot, “And then you tell her she’s a part of your family, Henry told me that…” “Judy’s been through a lot. That was the least I could do.” Why does it sound like Jen wants to fight with him? She certainly wasn’t fighting. 

The man just hums, “Whatever then… Is she into spiritual things?” “Yes. What does that have to do with anything?” Jen is confused. 

“Ha! Such a lesbian stereotype,” he claps his hands together, leaning back into the chair. 

Jen was thunderstruck. What could she say? 

He notices that Jen was silent so Chris tells her, “Well I’m glad she makes you happy. Good luck with it all,” He just gets up and leaves the room, leaving Jen alone. 

Is it _that_ obvious? She guesses so if her _coworker,_ of all people, catches on. 

  
  
  


Judy catches Jen in the kitchen, typing at her laptop. 

Jen notices her and starts the conversation, “I had the weirdest conversation with Christopher today.” 

“Do tell,” enticing the older woman, she goes to sit on a stool. 

“So I told him we’re together and he said he knew. That it was fuckin obvious and that we’re ‘lesbian stereotype’” Jen throws up air quotes and Judy laughs at that. Jen’s heart beats quick at Judy’s laugh, it was beautiful. 

“Wow that’s funny.” 

“Not really. I was fucking petrified.” 

Another laugh comes from the artist. 

“No but he was supportive, obviously,”

“Good thing it worked out.” Judy smiles, reaching out to touch the woman. She leans into the touch. 

“Well yeah, not like he would hate me for saying that,” he literally wouldn’t. Judy nods at that. 

“Not really,” the brunette claims. 

The pair then sit in silence, Jen returning to her laptop to finish up the email, tapping away at the keyboard. Judy thinking about what to make for dinner. 

  
  
  


They go on like this, pertaining to their normal routine. Judy cooks, almost like a housewife, though she works. Jen told her about and Judy almost got offended claiming, “I would never.” Then Judy remarks that Jen quote on quote wears the pants in this relationship, quite literally because the other doesn’t.

They go out, dance on each other, try to out drink one another (Judy wins), go do domestic shit, and have a good family life. They sleep together, hold each other. Jen really thought no one could make her feel this way, feel nice and safe, Judy thought none of this would occur, that this would slip away from her grasp and disappear. 

They finally have something worthy and loving. Something that doesn’t feel strained or hurtful. Something like an open book, truthful, trustworthy in every sense.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed this as much as i did :)


End file.
